Interview With A Vampire: The Vexed Amorousness
by CrossXLove
Summary: It's basically a story to continue after the movie. I think it would be nice to see what would've happened for where Lestat and Daniel went. So it's a story where a new girl in a creepy old city in California comes across the two vampires Lestat and Daniel, and...they live with here for in exchange for letting her live. Eventually (maybe ) in the story she becomes werewolf.


Chapter 1:

'Come home early, nothing good ever happens after midnight.'~

The rain poured outside the window while Synnthia sat with a box in her lap filled with her belongings. She stared outside with her green forest colored eyes, puzzling.

'_I never understood that phrase until what would happen to me soon. Most people would rather stay out late and party or do whatever the hell they want but for me...I didn't know what was in store for me in the up coming days of my life. I had recently moved to this...rather fair sized city or town. Can't say really but people call this place Virgil City, a rather eerie place on the west coast in California. I'm Synnthia from the state of Mississippi that had moved here for learning acting. This city is just a couple of miles away from LA and has reasonable prices. Funny thing though...I'm living in a strange apartment building. Well...better let the whole story play out instead of rambling for you...'_

_*Knock Knock*_

Synnthia turned toward her apartment door, sat the box hastily down, and pranced up to the door.

"Hang on, I'm here~! "

She opened the door to see a neighbor from next door that was a kind old man named Sal.

"Sal! I-is something wrong?"

Sal stepped in chuckling and taking his fedora off. "Can't a neighbor say 'hi' to a new friend?"

"Oh...Well, just been working on getting everything unpacked."

"Synnthia. You've been unpacking for almost a complete week. How much-"

"Ah, Sal! I thought you were going to be all 'neighborly'. Not give me a lecture!"

Sal shakes his head chuckling and raising his hands up in a friendly defense. "Okay, okay!...You're right. I came by to ask that maybe you'd like to spend Thanksgiving with the family over in my room."

Synnthia crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, staring curiously at him. "I don't think so,Sal."

Sal stops smiling and jolts his head to look at Synnthia stunned. "But why?, O-or how come, really...Is your family coming here?"

Synnthia frowned and walked over to a box, opened the box, and began letting her eyes roam over the items in it. "No. I'm too far from home to have Thanksgiving with them."

"Than why not come have Thanksgiving-"

"Because I'm going to be working on that day Sal. I appreciate the offer but...I can't."

Sal sadly looks down with a grunt in his throat but raises his head to smile at her then walked over to hug her. "Alright...I understand." He stepped away from her after the hug and headed for the door. "But if you ever come home early and want something to eat and have a good time then just knock on my door."

"Thanks Sal." Synnthia watched him close her apartment door and returned to unpacking the rest of her boxes. Time went on and Synnthia's apartment was set up the way she wanted it. She went back over to the window and rested on the old vivi wooden indoor bench and stared out the window at the rain. Lightning struck against the growing dark sky as it made things seemed eerie and frightening. "Looks like it's going to storm all night. Well...Time to watch a paranormal movie!" Synnthia grabs the remote and hops off the bench toward her couch and sat watching Mama.

The next day came with sunlight beaming through her windows as Synnthia rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing her purse backpack ,that was covered with roses and skulls and was made out of silk and leather, and snatched up her books from the kitchen counter and headed out of the apartment and rushed for the cool outside. She hoped in her car then zoomed out to her college. She would be spending 2 years here or more to learn more on acting and modeling.

The large University in LA was overrun with people and making your way through this god forsaken horde of rude people was even worse. Synnthia squirmed her way through the horde and hurried into the University just in time to make it to her class and sat down for the time of day to study. Her friends walked over to their seats all around her and giggled at one another. So the day begins.

_Skipping boring school day for the late leaving of school_

The friends stepped out of the University giggling and joking around but they all stopped when the popular girl of University, Stacey, called out to the group. "Hey! Losers! Where you going?" Sandra stepped up angrily with her sassy nature, as the usual. "What's it to you, bitch?" Stacey scowled at Sandra but looked at her pretty primped nails and scoffed. "Oh nothing~. Just wondering if you're willing to take the school dare."

The gang looked at one another confused. Synnthia looked at her confused. "What school dare?" Stacey glanced over to her and placed her hands on her hip. "Oh just the dare to see if anyone's brave enough to go in that old 1700's graveyard, go in the Blue Belle's tomb, get a moon flower blossom, and bring it back in the morning to school." Anna scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me?" Stacey turned sharply to her. "Oh? You think you can do it?" Anna began looking around with skittish and scared eyes. Stacey grinned confidently. "Are any of you brave enough? Or are you guys chicken?" Sandra soundly stepped up. "Hey, we'll prove you wrong! Synnthia will go in there and bring back a moon flower and even stay in there for an hour! She's not afraid of anything, you little punk squat!" Synnthia turned with disbelief at Sandra and Stacey laughed then crossed her arms.

"If you're little friend there can stay in that creepy grave yard for an hour and bring a moon blossom back tomorrow than maybe I won't blackmail your boyfriend Sandra." Sandra suddenly became furious and was being held back by the gang. "Hahahaha~! See you tomorrow losers! Oh by the way...you better keep a record of that hour somewhere or else...she didn't stay in that cemetery for an hour." Stacey walked off with her 3 friends.

Sandra grimaced at Synnthia and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen her, little chihuahua! You have to go in there , get that moon flower, and stay there for an hour!" Synnthia pondered it over while the others were trying to talk and calm Sandra down. She looked at everyone then Sandra. "Hey no worries Sandra! I can do it!" Sandra cheered but the rest of the group glared in disbelief.

-At the Cemetery-

"Ok, I didn't think the cemetery was this scary looking...Is it too late to take back what I said?" The cemetery gates where rusted, a heavy fog was looming on the ground and on graves, and owl hooting, and the sky had the moon brightly lit with clouds rolling in. Sandra began pushing Synnthia toward the gate.

"It's too late to back down now! And please do this for me,senorita. Please?!" Synnthia heard the gate being opened by Anna and she was pushed in to the dark cemetery with a flashlight. "But gals!" "GO!" The gang shouted. Synnthia sucked in the cool air, turned and crept further into the dark cemetery. Strangely, she didn't turn on the light of the flashlight until she didn't see her friends.

"You think Synnthia will really be able to stay in there for an hour?" Anna asked. "She has to!" Sandra shouted. "I'm hungry for tacos..." complained Crystie. Everyone looked at her and Anna giggled a little.

Synnthia flashed the flashlight over the graves and noticed the fog was growing thicker and she had gotten lost. "Wonderful...Get lost out here in this creepy old cemetery because a friend got you caught up in a dare." But the light flashed at a couple of tombs at the very far end of the cemetery. "Why all the way back there?"

She ventured to a large area filled with tombs and noticed they where in rows. "This is weird..." Synnthia began scanning each tomb for the name of Blue Belle and had gone through all of them. "What the? There is no tomb named Blue Belle! Aw! I should've never gone through with this! And I've probably been out here for 20 minutes or so! Why I-" The flash light flashed something in the dark and she focused it on the shine. Metal was shining back. A red car was park and seemed to have gotten beaten up badly. Synnthia crept over toward it and there next to it was a lone tomb. The Blue Belle tomb. The moon shone through the clouds and lit up through the trees and scarcely on the tomb giving it a creepy overture. "Whoa.." The door to the tomb was cracker open and Synnthia snuck up gently and peered in. The room was dark but the moon was shining slightly into the old grave, webs where almost everywhere, rats where crawling on the floor, but something caught the her attention. There was allegedly suppose to be one coffin but there were 3. The very old looking coffin was on it's slab pedestal so it was in the right place but...the newer coffins where...out of place. The moonflower blossoms where just past them.

"Just gotta...be quiet." She began creeping past one of the coffins and reached over to a moon flower, plucking a blossom of it. "*sigh* That was...easier than expected." "What was ?" Synnthia gasped and turned around slamming herself against the marble wall. There stood a tall, handsome man with pale skin, fierce blue eyes, and long blonde was pulled back nicely in a low pony tail He gave a passive, dangerous smile. Synnthia glared and noticed another figure stepped out behind him. A man stepped out that was handsome as well, with short black hair, fierce blue eyes and pale skin too. Her eyes bounced from between the two as she slid against the wall to the other side. "Why are you here?" Synnthia listened to the question and began to stammer. "I-I was just t-trying to get a m-moonflower..." The blonde man grinned showing sharp upper canine teeth. "Really? Is that what they're called?..Why would you want a moonflower blossom?" Synnthia swallowed hard. "I was forced i-in to a d-dare."

The man stepped closer, still grinning. "Is that so?" Synnthia nodded. He suddenly grabbed Synnthia by the neck, staring into her green eyes. "Don't be afraid...you're tired...is all." But something was wrong. Synnthia was not becoming hypnotized, drowsy, or limp. She was just staring back and gripped his wrist. "I'm not tired now let me go!" The Blonde man hissed at this peculiar situation and was beginning to choke synnthia until the black haired one pulled him away from her,yelling. "What are you doing, Lestat?!" "Fool! Do you have any idea what you have done?! You've let our prey escaped!" Synnthia was making a run for the door until the blonde blocked her way. Her dark brownish blonde hair fell into her face and she turned to see the black haired one standing there. Lestat grabbed her by the throat and extended his fangs to bite her but Synnthia began flailing. "Wait wait wait! Can't we talk first?!" Lestat froze confused at the turn of the situation and straightened. "What is there to talk about?" "Who you are? A-and other things!" Lestat glanced over to black haired one. "What do you think Daniel? Should we?" Daniel sighed rubbing the back of his head and nodded. Lestat let Synnthia go and allowed her to fall on the ground. "Ow!" Lestat walked away frustrated. "Okay...Talk." he said leaning against the slab table. Synnthia sat up straightening a little to sit in a criss cross position. Daniel stood looking down at her. "Um...ok first off...who are you?" Lestat sighed heavily. "I am Lestat." Daniel smiled and crouched down which caused Synnthia to lean away. "I'm Daniel." Synnthia nodded and flicked her eyes between the two. "I'm Synnthia...Um..S-so I noticed apparently you guys aren't...normal." Daniel breathed through his clenched teeth and leered at Synnthia. "Yeah...We're vampires..." Lestat suddenly rose angrily. "Have you forgotten what I've taught you?! We never say what we are, Daniel!" Daniel shot a anguished face. "Well, it's too late now!" Lestat stared angrily then growled through his teeth. "Than I suppose we should get rid of her!" Synnthia suddenly flailed again at Lestat. "Whoa, Whoa hang on! Lets make a deal! No one has to die!" Lestat glared at her. "What deal?! What could you possibly offer!?" Synnthia gawked for a moment than snapped her fingers. "I ,uh, noticed...uh, you don't really have a home. I could offer a living place for you 2 to stay in. My place basically..." Lestat suddenly stood, rubbing his chin at the thought..."And what's our end in this?" "That you don't kill me in any way." Synnthia looked between the vampires and the two walked walked away discussing the offer. 20 minutes passed and they walked over again. Daniel cleared his throat. "We've decided to except this but you must never allow any light in the rooms we sleep in." Synnthia nodded immediately. "Okay, okay. I promise to not let anything happen to you. I swear and promise to that!" Lestat stood squinting his eyes but paced by the coffins. Daniel smiled. "Alright. will move in tomorrow night." Synnthia nervously smiled. "Okay. Um...I need to be going. My friends are still waiting for me..." Lestat suddenly rose his head up concerned yet a secret deviant glint in his eyes. Daniel agreed to let her go and off she went with the moonflower clutched in her hand.

Synnthia continued running until she saw her friends again and hurried out of the gate. Sandra questioned her at why she had been gone a little more than an hour and she shrugged and said that she got lost. The gang cheered though down the road that they got the moonflower and even beat the time of an hour.

Synnthia stepped through her apartment exhausted and tired. She got a quick bath and snuggled up in her warm, silk bed. The sudden thought of meeting vampires and the deal she made quickly came running back and it made her frightened. What had she done? She just made a deal to house 2..rather handsome vampires in her apartment! Well...at least there are the spare rooms of apartment. That's what's weird with living in this apartment building. It's large and old. Synnthia shook the thought of the vampires of and was just ready for the school day and rub it in Stacey's pretty pampered, dolly face.


End file.
